Movement
by Digimage
Summary: During preparation for a 'family' meeting one of Alfred's states sits back and thinks about some of the events going on in the country. Written awhile ago and now being published on here.


Movement

Charleigh R. Jones moved around the kitchen enjoying the peace while it lasted. Rock music poured out of the speakers from the entertainment system in the living room. The volume would have had the neighbors complaining if they had been here. The place would soon be swarming with all her siblings and thanked the heavens for her luck at arriving early. She and Jack had been in New York City on vacation when the Big Boss had called the gathering and headed right for the airport.

She moved to the island and sat to eat her modest lunch of sandwiches. Jack was out of the house in the closest town getting last minute supplies. Her gaze was drawn to the large TV screen, muted on the Current channel. Keith Olberman stared out at her delivering a probably sarcastic and witty politics update. From the little topic counter in the bottom corner is was about the Occupy Movement. She smiled a little as her gaze moved to the window, staring out at Nevada's desert landscape.

It had been a while since a movement like this had happened. This one had a lot of promise since it hit so close to home for many. Her hands twitched slightly at the sudden rush of emotion. Oh yes, it had been a long time since she had felt like this. The war was winding down now but she recalled the absolute rush of emotions that had started it all. Nick still had the scar from that day. But it was different from this. It had been for the country but this movement, this simmering revolution was for the people.

A small pause in noise snapped her out of her thoughts. A new song began to play a growing beat preceding a familiar 2-stomp-clap. She smiled again giving a small laugh. Fate worked in the weirdest of ways. War was not always fought on a battlefield and the voices of revolution could rise from the most unexpected places.

~This is a call to arms~

~Gather soldiers~

~Time to go to war~

~This is a battle song~

~Brothers and sisters~

~Time to go to war~

As the music picked up a chime from her phone drew her attention. She pulled it out of her pocket she flipped it open to see a text from Jack. '_Just got a call, the Occiodentale will be there soon.'_ She gave a sigh, there went her alone time. Oliver and Silas were fine but she would get no peace with Jessica. She finished her sandwiches and went to bring their luggage upstairs, the music fading as she went. She unpacked in her room the music a quiet companion. After a quick change into worn clothes she grabbed her tool kit and headed back downstairs. She might as well get something done before she was overrun by over eager teenagers. She shut off the TV and moved over to the stereo standing still for a moment, letting the music wash over her. She gave another laugh, louder this time when she recognized the chorus of the song. It felt like she was listening to the Occupy soundtrack. Her smile widened and fingers twitched at the spurring feelings. She bounced slightly for a moment before shutting of the stereo cutting the music short. She moved to the door stepping out into the heat with a spring in her step. She opened the garage door and stepped in pausing to take a deep breath and set her toolbox down. As she set up to begin tinkering she was drawn back to her thoughts and her memories. Whenever a movement like this happened she inevitably remembered another revolution long ago. She stopped again and simply stood for a moment to take everything in. The ground steady under her feet, the blood coursing in her veins, the slight buzz in the back of her mind, the strong beat of her heart, and the new anticipation that was coiling in her gut. She full out grinned as she set to work. She couldn't wait to see where this movement would lead. How it would shape this new decade, this new century. She could feel the march of a new age at the edge of her senses.

~That's why we won't back down~

~We won't run and hide~

~Yeah, 'cause these are the things that we can't deny~

~I'm passing over you like a satellite~

~So catch me if I fall~

~That's why we stick to your game plans and party lives~

~But at night we're conspiring by candlelight~

~We are the orphans of the American dream~

~So shine your light on me~

Charleigh-Connecticut Jessica-California Occiodentale-(Italian) western/westerners

Jack-Rhode Island Oliver-Oregon

Nick-New York Silas-Washington


End file.
